


Dirty

by deliberatemistake



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, lee sungjong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake





	Dirty

“Hey, Woohyun, over here!” Dongwoo’s cheerful voice guides him to a large table in the corner of the library. He smiles at the people around the table, they are all acquaintances, but his eyes darken at the sight of Sungjong. Lee Sungjong – ex-mentee, ex-friend, ex-boyfriend. In fact, he has dubbed the young man as ‘the ex’ in his mind, nothing suits him more. He is the ex, his least favorite ex-everything. Sungjong is equally displeased at his sight and he pretends to read the book he’s holding in his hands. Woohyun gets a glimpse of the title. “War and Peace – are you going for an intellectual concept this time?” he blurts out despite himself. The younger slams the book down on the table and throws a glare at him. It’s nothing new, he’s been on the receiving end of that glare for a long time now. “That’s uncalled for,” Sunggyu speaks up, shaking his head like an old elephant. He used to take an arts class with him last year. In one year, he’s changed a lot – he used to have a backbone but now he’s just eating out of Sungjong’s hand. He looks around the table once more, they are all pathetic since they are pretty much wrapped around Sungjong’s long, hook-like finger. “Yeah whatever.” He saunters away from the little group, glancing back at them one last time. The tall kid, Sungyeol is his name, leans forward, no doubt to comfort Sungjong. Pity he doesn’t know he is actually comforting the spawn of Satan.

\-- -  
“I saw Sungjong today,” he tells his best friend later. Myungsoo perks up. “Where?”  
“In the popular kids’ zone, you’ll never be allowed there.”  
Myungsoo throws a crumpled up sheet of paper at him. It’s true though. However, Myungsoo’s one of the unfortunate souls Sungjong has successfully trapped. He doesn’t believe Woohyun when he says Sungjong is all sorts of evil. Sungjong played with his fragile heart of course, while dating Woohyun no less, and yet, Myungsoo’s still as stupid and star-struck as day 1. Woohyun forgave his friend, because he doesn’t have any other close friends and also because he sees Sungjong for what he is – an evil seductress (also a soul sucker and various other unpleasant things).  
“He’s so beautiful,” Myungsoo sighs, his eyes fluttering heavily. Woohyun turns his head to look out of the window. Sungjong’s gone but he’s left his handiwork behind for Woohyun to remember him by.

\-- -  
“Excuse me, is there a-argh it’s you!” The disgust in Sungjong’s voice is most prominent but then again, Woohyun’s not surprised. He’s the only one who has called the younger out on his black magic so of course he’ll be pissed at him.  
“So popular kids now go on college outings,” he scoffs. “Shall I book a double bed for you, because surely you won’t be alone?”  
“I bet you’re crying inside because it won’t be you in my bed,” Sungjong bites back.  
See, see, see, he wants to shout, bring everyone here and show them Sungjong’s true colours. Everyone thinks he’s an innocent baby fish but only he knows what he’s capable of.  
“Got your sight set on someone dumb enough to not see through you?”  
“So what if I have, Woohyun?” Sungjong licks his lips and he can swear he sees a malevolent glint in his eyes.  
“I vaguely recall that I’m the hyung,” he grumbles, but with Sungjong, there are no rules. You claw and clinch if you want to come out on top. Woohyun would know, he’s spent three months with this creature.  
“You are,” he leans across the table, gripping Woohyun’s collar tightly and pulling him with surprising strength so that he is raised a few inches from his seat. With his lips tickling his ears, he finishes the sentence in a raspy voice, “a hot mess.”  
See, see, someone come and see this!

\-- -

Woohyun regrets coming to the outing. He should have stuck with the nerds and gone to the library or something. If he didn’t come, he wouldn’t be in this position right now – breathless, sweaty, shirtless, and, to his utter disgust, pinned against the wall by a particularly evil and sexy-looking Sungjong.  
“Why do you lie about not wanting me?” Sungjong whispers hotly, his mouth opening in a pretty way. Lucifer with the face of an angel – he sighs.  
“I know what you really are and I hate you for it.”  
Almost experimentally, Sungjong ghosts his lips above his. Woohyun has to stop himself from trying to capture his lips. This is truly a torture. What is he doing? He should run away from the seductress right now but his body doesn’t seem to get the memo. His feet are planted firmly on the ground and his fingers twist even more tightly in Sungjong’s hair.  
“I love when you resist like that,” Sungjong hums seriously, nipping at his collarbone. His mouth is pretty much magic and Woohyun is afraid where else it will land. Unfortunately, Sungjong knows all his weaknesses. Just as he wonders that there is no way Sungjong won’t use his weaknesses, his lips land on a particularly sensitive spot and draws an involuntary long, low moan out of his mouth.  
That nasty rotten…  
“Why are you here even? Don’t you have all those slaves? I know for a fact you are eyeing Hoya, the football captain. Or is one just not good enough for you?” he snarls.  
In reply, Sungjong’s hands touch places they shouldn’t and Woohyun is lost for a moment. Lost in pleasure because Sungjong has skills.  
“They are too tame,” Sungjong comments in a bored voice.  
“You mean they never figure out you’re not miss goody two shoes?” Woohyun dares to venture, knowing full well that Sungjong’s hands are in a dangerous place.  
Suddenly, Sungjong drops to his knees and tugs at his waistband. Woohyun wants to swat his hand away but there is a reason he fell for him in the first place and the younger takes no time to remind him why. His moans are grossly needy and he is tugging at Sungjong’s hair and he is half dizzy, half distressed. Can anyone save him from this?  
“They are really boring,” Sungjong repeats. “I liked it when you were angry with me, I want that.” He dares to speak in the middle of...but Woohyun’s glad he’s speaking. Because as long as he hears his poisonous voice, he can remember his true self, not be a pawn in Sungjong’s dirty game. 

But Woohyun understands why Sungjong is back to him, out of all people. It’s because he is the only one who dares to fight against him, resist him. They both have a kink for dominating, and it’s always an unpredictable game – who’s going to win? Sungjong probably enjoys the thrill of the ride.  
Why you twisted little…  
Maybe, he suddenly thinks, the two of them need to be together. Maybe he needs to sacrifice himself to protect others, like Myungsoo and Hoya, from Sungjong. Maybe he needs to reign the younger in.  
That makes sense because he’s the only one capable enough. Fine, I’ll play your dirty game.  
“Get out of my room,” he growls.  
Sungjong ducks down and Woohyun’s a mess the next second. He manages to focus on the younger’s for a moment – the smirk and those cold eyes can mean only one thing – he’s not escaping tonight.


End file.
